Glassing of Shambhala
The Glassing of Shambhala, also known as the Tragedy of Shambhala, was the destruction of the sky island of Shambhala on September 11 of Imperial Year 9992 by ECHO forces led by ECHO Commander Carares. Background Hunt for the Seven Imperial Princesses In late Imperial Year 9973, Nizam the Wise, current Grand Vizier of the Estellion Council, was self-appointed into reagent of the Estellion Sky Empire, until the next closest blood descendant of Uracca Lilty could be found. Uracca Lilty, former ruler of the Estellion Sky Empire, had not given birth to any children during her reign and the known line of House Lilty died with her unexpected death in Imperial Year 9973. : Nizam learned of the existence of the Seven Imperial Princesses or clones of Uracca Lilty in Imperial Year 9980 and began to use his influence and power to mobilize special divisions within ECHO to hunt and exterminate possible princess candidates, under the pretense of them being the former children of state enemies and possible future threats to the empire's security. Turtle Clan adopts Mihli Lilty The Turtle Clan was mainly based on the sky island of Shambhala. They were widely known as one of the few clans not to promote "lethal" combat techniques and thus garnered a favorable reputation to the public. In Imperial Year 9980, Stotle, the current head of the clan, discovered Mihli Lilty infront of the temple steps and later adopted her. She had no name at the time and was named Mihli by Stotle. She grew up as his daughter, though he was unmarried. Maetel Lilty During Imperial Year 9991, Maetel Lilty was proven to be a blood heir of Uracca Lilty by the Pegassus Clan. Later that year she was crowned as the 200th Apex of the Estellion Sky Empire, ending Nizam the Wise's eighteen years of regency. Nizam, who had discovered and murdered four of the princesses by this time, intensified his search for the remaining two. He had hoped to have Maetel assassinated after dealing with the other two candidates, but was foiled when he learned of Esmira Lilty's rescue by the Coral Clan. : Maetel on the otherhand learned of the existence of the Seven Imperial Princesses soon after the discovery of Esmira Lilty and used the White Pegassus Knights and her informant, Shrike to follow the movements of the ECHO forces led by Carares. Carares, an ambitious, middle-aged man, quickly rose to his position after killing one of the unnamed imperial princesses in Imperial Year 9988. : Because of the war in Midworld, Carares' troops were the last remaining ECHO forces assigned to the task. His troops were known to be less orderly and more sadistically than typical ECHO forces and were known to rape the girls before killing them on multiple occasions. The nobility turned a blind-eye and Maetel Lilty was distracted with the economical collapse to do much about them. Conflict On the morning of September 11, Imperial Year 9992, Carares arrived on Shambhala with a small fleet of twenty airships. His orders were to collect and investigate the girls aged 14-23, before releasing them, though it was widely understood, that his men could and would rape the women and kill them in "self-defense" afterwords. : Carares sent a messenger to the Turtle Clan alerting them to his intentions hoping to rouse them into a fight, knowing that Nizam did not favor the Myrmidons and that he could get a reward for killing them off, though he could not do anything not in self-defense, officially. : Stotle discussed the matter with the elder Turtle Clan members and agreed that, based on Cararses' reputation, he would not allow the girls to live and fearing for his own daughter's safety decided to fight off the ECHO forces, hoping to alert Maetel Lilty of the situation. : Carares initiated an information blackout throughout the sky island and proceed to order his troops to kill off the Turtle Clan members along with the girls. : During the fighting Stotle sought to send Mihli into an underground bunker used to store supplies but was attacked and killed by ECHO soldiers. Mihli's Imperial Royal Marking activated and her Bloodline Ability's personality took over her body. Mihli's possessed self, which refereed to herself as "Alice Lidell Lilty" commanded the ECHO soldiers to kill themselves. Alice then proceeded to take control of the ECHO soldiers throughout the sky island eventually coming into control of Naoki, the sub-commander of Carares. She ordered him to betray Carares and to "erase everything." : Naoki ordered his troops, now all under Alice Lidell's control, to betray Carares. Carares' flagship was attacked and he was killed when his ship crashed into Shambhala. Naoki then proceeded to glass the entire sky island. Alice activated her Absolute Total Barrier to protect herself and the sky island of Shambhala became devoid of life. Afterwords Alice fell unconscious and the hold over Naoki disappeared. Naoki realizing that Shambhala had been glassed, retreated his troops out of the system. Aftermath The White Pegassus Knights under Slan arrived two days later and discovered Mihli Lilty, emotionless and staring across the sky island. Naoki was promoted to ECHO Commander after Carares' funeral for his extermination of the Turtle Clan. Notes Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Event Category:9992